Loud Farts
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: When you can't think of a less lazy title or a a relatively irregular plot. All the girls in the Loud House get farting problems...
1. Chapter 1

Lori Loud farted loudly, ignoring it as she resumed texting Bobby on her phone, being in her and Leni Loud's room as Leni walked in on Lori farting loudly again.

"Hey Lori, is your butt talking?" Leni asked.

Lori farted again in shock, gawking as she pushed out another toot, being silent for a moment. "Yes, and it's literally telling you to stop walking in on me and my privacy!"

Leni was silent for a moment. "Cool! I wish I could speak butt!" then Leni lifted her leg, farting herself. "Yes, what is it, oh butt of mine?" Leni farted again, her gas being louder and longer this time, fanning the air. "My butt sure could use a breath mint." she commented.

Lori simply rolled her eyes in disgust, both from their farting and Leni's stupidity, before Luan Loud suddenly walked by, purposely farting into a microphone. "Well, I don't mean to _toot_ my own horn, but Leni, you're perspective on butts sure is a _gas_!" Luan joked, laughing afterward as Lori and Leni simply groaned at the puns, all three of them farting in unison.

Meanwhile Lynn Loud was playing hockey on a pair of roller skates inside the house, shooting the puck into one of Luna Loud's amplifiers while she was playing her guitar, causing it to short out and explode.

"Aww Lynn!" Luna fumed. "I just got that new amp!"

"Sorry sis! I didn't see you there!" Lynn stated as she rolled by.

"Now how am I supposed to rock?" Luna wondered, before Lynn roller bladed past her again, farting loudly to go faster.

"That's it!" Luna pulled out a microphone of her own, ripping farts into it as she tried making them musical.

Meanwhile Lola Loud was having one of her usual tea parties, before she accidentally farted loudly herself, which caused Lana Loud to giggle in response.

"Ha! Good one sis!" Lana giggled.

"Oh shut up!" Lola fumed as she farted again.

"Oh relax! It's not that bad!" Lana farted in Lola's face. "See?"

"You're so gross and disgusting!" Lola remarked.

"Am not!" Lana remarked, butting heads with Lola.

"Are too!" With that, the two Loud twins got themselves into another dust cloud scrap, which of course had more loud farts in it, Lucy Loud watched them while she was writing another new poem.

"Could you two quiet down? I'm trying to think of a word that rhymes with heart." Lucy commented, the Loud twins continuing their physical argument as they started pulling on each oher's hair, both of them farting every few moments.

"Sigh." Lucy stated as she lifted her leg to rip a loud fart of her own.

Meanwhile, Lisa Loud was proceeding to change Lily Loud's diaper, when she had to fart as well, lifting her leg to do so, sighing of relief. "Nothing like a little bit of flatulence expelled from the ol' gastrointestinal tract to give one the pleasure of relief." Lisa frowned as she quickly felt the need to fart more, another loud one forcing its way out, causing Lily to laugh and fart too.

"Poot poot!" Lily giggled as she purposely farted more, messing up her diaper even more as Lisa then took care of it, with Lily farting more in Lisa's face every few seconds. Then she quickly pooped in her new diaper.

"Seriously? Lisa fanned the air and plugged her nose. What the heck are mom and dad feeding you?" Lisa thought for a moment. "Then again Lily does require more clean diapers than a pectinidae cared for by a phylum porifera and a galoot asteroidera, the latter of which has an intelligence that is slightly below Leni's." Lisa thought to herself out loud, making a reference to a scallop, a sea sponge, and a sea star as Lily farted in Lisa's face again, her farts being more powerful as Lily pooped her diaper up even more, with Lisa seeing her life flash before her eyes, farts coming out of her too.

"Ok, you're probably wondering why I've locked myself in my own room with a bunch of air fresheners and other stuff." Lincoln Loud narrated, his door having and airtight lock on it. "Well, it's like this. Everybody else in this house, everyone except for me and my dad, have come down with a completely random, unexplained case of the farts. If you've read this far, you probably already know this, but anyway, keep reading for yourself if you thought those were just coincidences." Lincoln opened the door, all 10 Loud sisters walking around and stuff, all 10 of them ripping farts of different sizes and lengths, some of them laughing as some of them groaned in disgust.

"I could tolerate Lynn's dutch ovens, but this is ridiculous!" Lincoln remarked.

"Ooh! Thanks for reminding me!" Lynn popped up, overhearing him as she quickly pulled out a blanket, quickly covering Lincoln with it and farting as loud as possible under it, laughing to herself as she farted again, then a loud fart was heard from downstairs, the whole house trembling as all 11 Loud kids wondered what it was.

"I swear, that one was literally not me!" Lori stated as the other Loud kids gave her looks.

"Sorry kids!" Rita Loud stated, her own gas attack accounting for every last female in the Loud House.

"You know how your mother gets when all the women in the house gotta let loose!" Lynn Loud Sr. added, his line accounting for every last Loud in the Loud House.

"Wow. Almost everyone's butt sure is chatty today." Leni farted again. "Hey Lincoln, doesn't your butt get any lines?" Leni asked him.

"So anyway, as usual, wish me luck surviving this." Lincoln narrated, ignoring Leni as all the Loud girls farted at once, causing the roof to be lifted off the house for a few seconds from the powerful gas.


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln tried to relax in his room, but couldn't as the ongoing sounds of loud farts could be heard from inside his room, which made him start to wonder things.

"Windman, come in Windman, this is McBreeze, over." Clyde McBride stated over Lincoln's walkie talkie.

"Clyde, you really didn't have to come up with those nicknames just because I'm, you know, in the middle of a Loud Fartfest." Lincoln responded, groaning.

"Well don't worry man, I can come over if you want, to uh, make you feel better." Clyde replied.

"Yeah, sure thing Clyde." Lincoln rolled his eyes, not caring. "Even though I can keep the godawful smell out, I can't keep out the sound!" Lincoln narrated, sighing afterward. "But hey, at least Clyde's on his way to- wait!" Lincoln realized something, quickly put on his gas mask that he got just so for the occasion that his sisters would be gassy, and walked outside, seeing several of his sisters walking around and mindlessly ripping farts. He stormed down the stairs sliding on the rail and answering it, Clyde already being there, as he did the smell cause Clyde to cough.

"Awww dude it's like one Loud dutch oven!" Clyde desperately fanned the air as Leni and Luan walked past each other, the two of them farting at the same time as they did.

"Clyde, you're not here for the reason I think you're here are you?" Lincoln squinted.

Lori walked by, gawking as she ripped her biggest fart of the day in front of Clyde, her eye partially closed as she fanned the air behind her in disgust. "Ugh, that is literally, gross!"

Clyde gawked, his nose bleeding from seeing Lori, seeing Lori fart, and finally, the horrible smell of Lori's fart. This caused him to literally faint.

"Whatever." Lori shrugged, ripping another fart.

"Eww, Lori, why do your butt's burps stink so bad?" Leni asked, plugging her nose and fanning from smelling Lori's fart, ignoring the fact that she also farted during her sentence.

Lori sighed as she farted again.

* * *

Leni walked through the hallway, noticing Lola, Lana, Lucy, and Luan farting their butts off, plugging her nose in disgust. "Seriously, what is with everyone's butt lately, so much butt burping! And everyone's butt burps stink worse than mouth burps!" Leni farted, her dress getting blown upward. "God these butt burps are making my eyes hurt!"

"Don't poop don't poop don't poop don't poop!" Lisa quickly repeated as she ran across the hall with Lily in her hands, running to the bathroom, but Lily immediately pooped her new diaper.

"Poo poo!" Lily giggled.

"Dang it." Lisa sighed in defeat.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Leni clenched her butt cheeks, Lisa having put the idea that she needed to take a dump in her head, holding in her gas as she farted.

Lily laughed as she, Lisa and Leni all farted together.

"What's that, Lily? Butt burps are supposed to be funny?" Leni tooted again, giggling. "You're right, Lily! They are! Even if they do stink worse than mouth burps!"

"Technically they are called farts, but since _butt burps_ seems to be a popular, yet working key term for flatulence, I guess I cannot argue with or correct Leni now." Lisa stated to herself. "Come on, Lily. You're due for your 79th diaper change…today."

Lily giggled as she farted in Lily's face, as did Leni.

* * *

Luan was doing a comic routine at some kid's birthday, bending over to pick up a whoopee cushion on the floor, literally farting as she did, the other kids laughing, thinking it was funny.

" _Whoopee_ do! I have one in here too!" Luan giggled having referenced having a whoopee cushion in her butt,, pushing down on her butt cheeks and farting again as the other kids laughed at how her farts sounded, despite some of the adults shaking their heads, thinking Luan was gross for including toilet based humor in her act.

Later that day, Luan sat on her bed, a loud fart sound coming from beneath her. Luan stood up, seeing there was nothing there. "Hmm, no whoopee cushion?" Luan flipped up her bed cover, nothing was there."

"Nah dudette, that loud one was all you." Luna stated while she tuned her purple guitar.

Luan smiled and squinted a bit as her fart gas smell hit her. "Guess I really _caught wind_ of the situation." Luan joked and giggled. "Get it?"

"Yeah, whatever dude. You're not the only one who's got smelly jams in their hams." Luna lifted her leg, farting loudly. "Pretty sick though, makes me feel _loud_ and proud!" Luna stood up and ripped another fart.

Luan laughed. "I get it! Loud! Good one, Luna!" Luan caught Luna's rotten butt wind. "Phew, ironically enough, you _stink_!" Luan joked, then of course laughed, then farted.

"You _stink_ too dude!" Luna laughed and fanned the air.

Luan laughed. "Thanks, but I don't need you to _toot-_ er me on comedy." Luan laughed. "Get it?" Luan farted again. So did Luna.

* * *

Luna was doing another concert with her band mates, farting into the microphone as the audience cheered for Luna, liking her brassy gas as it went well with the music they were playing, then later after the concert, Luna walked past Sam's locker, farting loudly in front of Sam.

"Luna, was that you?" Sam asked.

Luna gasped, blushing as she farted again. "Sam? I didn't meant to-"

"That is so cool! And the way you brassed it up back there! Can I join you?" Sam lifted her leg, farting too.

Luna smiled, though feeling a bit surprised to see her secret admirer so gassy as the two of them walked together, each of them ripping farts together, despite what anyone else nearby thought.

* * *

Lynn was in the middle of a soccer game, when she accidentally farted so loudly that she blew herself and the ball into the other team's goal, the crowds cheering as Lynn's gassy outburst won them the game, the rest of the Louds being in the audience as they cheered, each of the girls ripping farts every so often.

* * *

"Sigh. Nothing like the smell of death to make me think about death, and inspiration for this poem." Lucy held up her book of poems, farting again as her whole room stunk horribly, with Lynn being somewhere else since Lucy's farts were bad enough to knock someone unconscious. _"To die once, to let go of a fart. One is not so smart, and the other takes heart, even if one must. Sometimes we take lust, till we're farting dust, as our lives rust."_

* * *

Lola was walking on the runway, showing off as she was in the middle of a beauty pageant. "Yes, thank you, thank you! I'm the most beautiful, most ladylike-" suddenly Lola farted so loudly and strongly, much to her shock as the entire building shook from her flatulence, everyone else gasping as Lola blushed in embarrassment.

After a few moments, Lola stopped farting, embarrassed beyond all belief, having ripped a huge one in front of other people, all of whom were silent for a moment.

Then they all started cheering, the judges also clapping as Lola was given the pageant crown and sash.

"And the winner of the Little Miss Windy Pageant is, Lola Loud!" the host accounted as Lola was silent for a few seconds, then she smiled and waved.

"Yes, yes if you thought that one was loud and windy, just wait!" Lola stated, ripping another loud poot.

* * *

"Cannonball!" Lana hollered as she ran and jumped into a mud puddle, which was deep enough for Lana to rip a loud toot that caused several mud bubbles to rise up, with Lana giggling as she kept farting in the mud.

Lola watched, groaning in disgust. "Hmph. Don't include me."

"Come on, Lola! You take mud baths at the spa don't you?" Lana stated as she continued to fart muddy bubbles that caused the puddle to stink worse.

"This mud is dirty! And stinky!" Lola growled.

"So is the mud you bathe in!" Lana argued.

"Is not!" Lola butted heads with Lana.

"Is too!" Lana fumed, the two of them fighting again as Lana pulled Lola into the mud, the two of them fighting in it as they both ripped big farts in each other's faces during the scrap.

* * *

"I just don't think it's fair, all the girls get to fart and I don't!" Lincoln remarked, conversing with Lisa, who was removed Lily's 86th dirty diaper that day.

"Well, the idea of males resorting to toilet humor in the presence of an audience has been in fact exhausted, and the idea of females doing it is more untapped, not to mention females have better flatulation abilities than boys do." Lisa smiled. "I'm doing a flatulence study."

"Well, I can fart too!" Lincoln remarked, bending over and ripping a loud fart. "See?"

"Lincoln!" Lynn remarked, fanning the air as she stared at him.

"Sorry." Lincoln shrugged.

"You should be sorry!" Lynn remarked, then suddenly she stormed into his personal space, smiling. "Cuz that was weak!" Lynn quickly turned around, then farted as loud and gross and dangerous as possible, causing Lincoln to be blown out the window.

"Interesting!" Lisa quickly pulled out a clipboard and wrote stuff down, farting as she did, before Lily ran by her, not wearing a diaper and farting in her personal space, the Loud genius running after her. "No! Come back! Don't poop!"

Meanwhile outside, Clyde pulled Lincoln up. "You ok dude?" Clyde had recovered from seeing Lori fart, his boyhood back under control.

"Yeah." Lincoln stood up. "And I thought living with 10 girls was hard before. But I can still handle it."

Suddenly a loud, ground shaking butt burp could be heard from inside the Loud house, followed by the sound of defecation.

"Oh-!" Lisa cursed, another loud fart drowning out her use of profanity.


	3. Chapter 3

" **UGH! I NEED INSPIRATION!"** Lucy yelled, frustrated as she couldn't write her next poem, trying to figure out how to write it. She was sitting in her room with Lynn on her bed by her.

"You need inspiration? No problem!" Lynn peered out of the room. "You guys! Lucy needs inspiration!"

Just then, Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan stormed in, aimed their butts at Lucy and ripped as many deep pitched, brassy farts as possible on her.

"Yay. Now I feel inspired." Lucy smiled as she started writing down stuff, the other girls continuing to blast farts at her.

"Well didn't want you to frustrate yourself to _death_." Luan laughed as she kept farting on Lucy. "Get it?"

"Keep pumping out that smelly brass from the ass!" Luna exclaimed, also farting.

"This is literally the stinkiest help I've ever given." Lori plugged her nose.

"That's it, little ol' butt of mine! Tell Lucy what to write!" Leni saw Lucy writing down words. "Wow. So she speaks butt. That's creepy, but convenient!"

* * *

Luan was lying on her bed, trying to hold in her laughter from the funny sounding farts Luna was ripping, the latter of whom was in her bed, kissing and hugging her girlfriend Sam who was also farting, the two of them turned on by each other's bouts of flatulence.

Then Luan had a thought. "Maybe that Maggie girl who likes mimes is also gassy! I mean, the Loud House fandom did ship us, and she's a girl." Luan stated. "I'll go _gas_ -k her!" Luan laughed.

Luna gave Luan the OK hand gesture as she continued to kiss Sam, their eyes being closed and their butts being loud and gassy. That being done, Luan ripped a big fart and stormed out the room.

"She gone?" Sam asked, breaking her kiss with Luna, wiping the drool off her mouth.

"Yeah dude." Luna nodded.

Sam lifted the bed sheet off of Luna's bed, getting under them as she gestured her to get inside, having a sly expression on her face.

"Fuck yeah!" Luna hollered, lifting her fist in triumph as she followed Sam under the sheets, the two of them ripping more beasts deep pitched farts, dutch ovening each other as they each started throwing their clothes out from underneath.

Meanwhile Lynn witnessed this as she walked past the room, frowning being her reaction to this. "Man." Then Lynn got an idea, a hanging lightbulb above her head lighting up as she also farted. "Hey Lincoln!" she stormed off to find him.

* * *

"Oh Clyyyyde!" Lori called out to Clyde in a sexual tone, the two of them in the middle of white nowhere as Lori turned around, pulling her pants down to reveal her otherwise beautifully shaped butt clad in light blue panties, smiling as she started to literally wiggle her butt for Clyde.

"L-L-L-Lori?" Clyde gasped, his nose bleeding indefinitely as he couldn't believe what he saw. His little boy crotch literally popped when he witnessed Lori started to rip a series of big and loud farts. She was literally farting up a storm in Clyde's face. Clyde couldn't believe it as she couldn't help but approach Lori's sexy, farting butt. The other Loud sisters appeared, surrounding him and smiling and feeling compassionate towards Lincoln's friend as Clyde's face just barely touched Lori's butt…

Then Clyde woke up, realizing it was all a dream as he turned on the light, seeing that his bed was covered in nose blood, which was also dripping from his nose.

"Dang it." Clyde remarked, feeling annoyed before he passed out in his bed from having bled out his nose.

* * *

Luan was at Maggie's house, knocking on the door as she smiled to herself. Maggie answered the door, wearing her usual frowning emo face.

" _Water_ you say we get it on?" Luan joked, then giggled, holding a glass of water. "Get it?" Then she realized something, frowning. "Oh yeah, you're an emo teen and you don't laugh at those types of jokes."

"No, and what are you doing here?" Maggie asked.

"I'll show you! This will be a-" She didn't finish her joke. "Just watch this." Luan farted loudly in Maggie's face, the emo teen whose boobs were visible gawking at Luan's flatulent outburst.

"Oh, I get it. The smell of our rotting carcasses if we ever got married and then died together." Maggie stepped outside. "That seems like fun. Let me join you." Maggie stood still, ripping a brassy fart of her own, her dress lifted by her gassy flatulence.

"Oh forget your _emo_!" Luan joked and giggled. "That was a _gas_!" Luan laughed, farting in Maggie's face, the ego girl seemingly unfazed by Luan's fart. "Get it?"

"Whatever." Although Maggie continued to frown, she went back inside the house to get her mom's permission, then came back and grabbed Luan's hand. "Let's go." Luan and Maggie walked away together to who knows where, with Maggie farting and cropdusting her butt off the whole way in addition to Luan's occasional gas blasts, much to the disgust of the random people on the sidewalk.

* * *

That night, Lola was asleep in her room along with Lana, snoring loudly. Then Lana farted so loudly that it woke the two of them up, her fart being louder than the ones the other sisters were ripping in their rooms.

"Damn it, Lana!" Lola cursed as she pulled her twin sister out of bed. "To think you were sleepfarting before all our other sisters!"

"Hey, you're gassy too!" Lana remarked.

Lola farted at that moment. "So what? I suppose even princesses like me have to fart every so often. Besides, my farting won me a beauty pageant." Lola stated, full of herself.

"Whatever." Lana rolled her eyes and went back to sleep. She continued to fart every once in a while.

Lola simply shook her head, annoyed as she pulled herself back to bed, annoyed by all the farting, including her own.

* * *

"Im sorry, Ronnie Anne, but you can't come over right now. My sisters are- fighting again! Yeah!" Lincoln lied, conversing with Ronnie Anne over the phone.

"What? No way!" Ronnie remarked. "Well, I gotta go, lame-o. Good luck!" Ronnie hung up.

That being done, Lincoln walked outside, spraying air fresheners all over, having lost his gas mask due to Lily having stolen it, wearing it as she walked past Lincoln, farting a big one as Lincoln sprayed her. Then Lincoln farted again, gawking.

This caused Lily to remove Lincoln's gas mask, as well as all 9 other sisters to pop their heads out of the room.

"Bro, did you just rip one?" Luna asked.

"Y-Yeah?" Lincoln shrugged. "But in my defense all of you have been-" before Lincoln could finish his sentence, all the Loud sisters save for Lily tackled Lincoln into a dust cloud, wrestling him down the stairs and to the front door, Lily walking down the steps as she witnessed this. The dust cloud settled with all 9 sisters piling on top of Lincoln.

"Dutch oven, Loud House style!" Lori exclaimed, all 9 of them farting as loud as possible, forming a gas cloud as Lily just giggled and farted, pooping in her diaper again.

Then the cloud settled with all 11 Loud siblings having shocked expressions, seeing Ronnie Anne at the door, who was also shocked at what she witnessed. All 10 sisters stormed off, going back to farting up their storm.

"Ronnie, I can explain, my sisters-" Lincoln farted again, blushing as he ended up being gassy too from spending too much time with his gassy sisters.

"Don't say anything." Ronnie remarked, frowning as she turned around.

Lincoln sighed in defeat, having been embarrassed and embarrassing himself in front of his girlfriend, before Ronnie farted loudly in Lincoln's face while he wasn't looking.

"Psyche! You should have seen your face when you crossed the fart barrier with me, stink-o!" Ronnie laughed.

Lincoln smiled and laughed half heartedly, Ronnie farting on him one more time as the two started ripping farts together, laughing as Lincoln tried to outfart Ronnie, but failing as Ronnie kept blasting him away with her gas.

"Ahhh, young smelly love." Lynn smiled, all 10 sisters watching from atop the stairs.

"It's about time Lincoln's butt spoke up! I mean, his butt is usually like, so silent!" Leni stated.

"He's probably the only boy in this excuse for a fanfic whose butt-" Lisa paused. "-who is flatulent."

"I finished my new poem." Lucy opened her book of poems. " _Gas. Gas comes from the ass. Gas, I'll pass. Because I'm a gassy lass. It sounds like brass. Brass ass gas."_

"Lisa, move your big, gassy butt!" Lola pushed Lisa's butt cheeks, which pushed out a loud poot in Lola's face, which annoyed her as she didn't bother to fan away the smell.

"Move your own flatulent, oversized posterior!" Lisa pushed Lola's butt away, which of course gave the same result.

"I go poo poo!" Lily purposely pulled off her diaper, pooping on the stairs as the other girls gagged in disgust, all 9 of them save for Lisa yelling not it as Lisa's right eye twitched, the little genius pulling out a plastic bag and groaning in disgust as Lily just giggled at Lisa's expense, farting in her face once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Lori was in her room with Leni, doing yoga on the floor next to her bed, watching a yoga program on her tablet, being on all fours as she was ripping an array of loud farts. She was literally trying to get them all out.

"Wow Leni your butt is so talkative when you're doing yoga!" Leni giggled, then frowned. "But that's also a problem because your butt is burping a lot and it's really stinking up the place!" Leni fanned the air. "Tell your butt to lay off the soda! You do speak butt, don't you?"

Lori stood up, a fart coming out of her as she did. "Leni, for the last time, my butt is literally just a part of my body, and-"

"Well yeah obviously!" Leni raised her palm in front of her, then plugged her nose as Lori farted again. "But it needs a mint!"

Lori sighed, not bothering to correct Leni's dumbness. "Leni, your head is literally full of stinky air. That air is coming out your butt."

Leni ripped a fart of her own. "Well duh!" Much to Lori's chargin.

* * *

Luna was doing a concert at her school with her band mates, including her crush Sam, then she grabbed the microphone and farted right into it, much to everyone's shock, except Sam, who was exhilarated by Luna's loud, echoing farts. Someone at school recorded this with their cell phone and posted it on the school's website, eventually word about this made it to Mick Swagger, who was resting inside his dressing room, one of his assistants showing him the video.

"Blimey! This 'ere is one of the strangest things I've ever seen!" Mick gasped. "And I actually kinda like it. Normally I find arse humor to be hit and miss, but when it comes from unexpected places such as this, I find it exciting!"

* * *

Bobby Santiago was delivering pizza to the Louds, pulling out a gas mask since he was aware of how flatulent all the Loud girls were, especially Lori. Rita and Lynn Sr. were at the front door.

"Here you are, enjoy!" Bobby storms off as he gives the 10 boxes of pizza over.

Then all 10 Loud girls quickly grab the pizzas and they each take a look whole box for themselves. By the time Lincoln came down, all of them had filled up.

"Aww come on, you didn't save any for me?" Lincoln poured.

"Sorry, can't risk you getting gassy. Or gassier than usual." Lisa stated.

Luna nodded. "Yeah dude- Wait, what? We were just hungry so we-"

All 10 girls farted in unison, quickly stinking up the living room as Lincoln ran up to his room to escape the fart storm that was his sisters.

* * *

Lincoln was walking through the hallway, bending over to tie his shoes, when Luan popped in bending over and farted, her butt right next to Lincoln.

"Lincoln!" Lola remarked, Luan hiding as she stepped in. "Farting in a lady's presence? You sir have no class!" Lola walked it off, ignoring the raunchy fart that came out of her at that moment.

"Luan!" Lincoln fumed.

"Sorry, Linc! I'll just _toot_ on over!" Luan joked, then laughed. "Get it?"

Suddenly a loud screech was heard, it came from Luna's room. It came from Luna. All the other Loud siblings rushed to Luna's room, all the girls farting as they got there.

"What is it?" Lynn asked as she purposely farted on Lincoln.

"Mick Swagger likes my farts! He tweeted about it!" Luna showed off her phone, letting out another fan girl scream.

All the other Loud siblings rolled their eyes.

"That's great, Luna." Luan added.

Then, unsurprisingly enough, Lily farted and pooped herself. "Poo-poo!"

"Looks like you're changing Lily again, Lisa." Lincoln.

"Not a problem this time!" Lisa smiled and took Lily to their room, placing her inside a machine that seemed to have fresh, clean diapers for ammo. "I built a machine that will automate the diaper changing progress in an effort to kill this running gag going on in this fanfic where Lily keeps pooping herself more than medically possible."

The machine changed Lily's diaper, only for Lily to quickly poop in it again as the machine then changed that diaper too. Lily giggled as she quickly pooped in every fresh diaper that the machine put on her.

"No problem!" Lisa smiled and patted her machine, before ripping a fart herself. The machine then grabbed her and placed her inside it, pulling off her shorts and putting her in a fresh, new diaper. "Dang it."

All the other Loud kids ran off, and Lily just kept pooping in her new diapers, one after the other.

"What the hell are mom and dad feeling you?" Lisa gasped, her right eye twitching as she pooped herself in her diaper.


	5. Chapter 5

Lola farted loudly while sitting with her stuffed animals in one of her tea parties, frowning as she did.

"Gross!" Lola remarked, fanning her fart away. Lola farted loudly again, groaning as she pushed out another fart.

Lana watched her twin sister fart, smiling as she got a naughty idea. "Hey Lola!"

"What?" Lola gasped as Lana suddenly grabbed Lola's dress and-

* * *

"Greetings, fellow human readers. My name is Lisa Loud." Lisa narrated, having herself as a placeholder for an author's notes. "Despite what you've read so far, I'd like to take this moment to say that this piece of fanfiction does not support nor is it meant as an example of pedophilia or anything other fetish that targets children rather than adults and is illegal. Even if it is meant to be humorous. As a good example of why this piece of fanfiction is rather safe is that its source material breaks the same barrier, which is female flatulence of all ages that is not meant to promote eproctophilia, even if this fanfiction does so with the much older characters, unlike myself. So please do not post any reviews reflecting this." Lisa lifted her leg and farted, smiling of relief. "Now resume your reading."

* * *

"Honey, what do you think of this tie?" Lynn Sr. asked, once again demonstrating his bad taste in ties as this one was blue had a picture of a fat, blue man.

Rita was rummaging through the closet, lifting her leg to rip a huge fart as she threw some of Lynn Sr.'s clothes out, most of them being his ties.

"Fine! Maybe the kids will like this tie!" Lynn Sr. remarked, taking Rita's loud flatulence as an insult as she walked outside, stepping in front of Leni, who took a look at his tie.

"Oh hello sir! It is I! Leni Loud! Your favorite blue monster!" Leni mistook herself as Grover the blue monster from Sesame Street, then she farted so loud and gross that a brown stain appeared on the back of her panties, the dumb blonde having sharted herself. "Ew! My butt just barfed all over my new panties! That is totes gross!"

"That was you, dude?" Luna walked by, wearing Mick Swagger jeans. "You could really use the loo, even if Lisa be buggin'." Then Luna felt the need to fart too, doing so as she pushed hard to squeeze her fart gas out, gawking as a brown stain appeared on the back of her jeans. "Aw man! I just bought this pair of Mick Swagger jeans!"

"Girls, I'd like to help you out but your mother is being picky with me an my ties, as usual. And she's farting too, which is unusual." Lynn Sr. explained.

"Sounds like you're really _tied_ up, dad!" Luan joked and laughed as she popped in. "Get it?" Luan farted so hard that she also sharted herself. "Guess we're really making a _mess_ of things, huh?"

Leni, Luna and Lynn Sr, just rolled their eyes at Luan's puns, and Leni fanned the air, trying not to smell her or the other girls' "butt barf".

* * *

"Leni, could you hurry it up in there? I gotta take a wicked dump!" Lynn groaned, she pushed out a series of loud farts as the back of her shorts were brown stained. "Shit! It's coming out! I can't hold it!"

" _Funny_ you should say _shit_!" Luan giggled, only for Lynn to punch her shoulder in annoyance.

"Sorry Lynn! But my butt has food poisoning!" Leni stated as she sat on the toilet, grunting as gross wet shart sounds echoed through the bathroom.

Lynn struggled to hold in her poop, then she noticed Lily walking by. "Lily! I need to borrow that!" Lynn quickly took Lily's diaper and took it into her room for to, of course, poop into it.

"Poo poo?" Lily sat on the carpet. "Poo poo!" She swung her arms in excitement.

"Dang it, Lily! Not again!" Lisa quickly pulled out a fresh diaper, but it was too late.

* * *

Lucy sighed, taking big whiffs of the stinky air that filled the Loud House because she and the other Loud siblings, and Rita, were farting. "No smell like death like diarrhea farts and sharts." Lucy pulled out her book of poems, getting an idea after rhyming these two words."

" _Farts. Sharts. Gotta have the smarts. Out the butt they go, fast like darts."_ She wrote and recited. "Well that stunk." Lucy farted loudly, smiling. "I hope Edwin likes my farts."

* * *

"In telling you Clyde, every day it just get worse!" Lincoln was wearing a hazmat suit, and so was Clyde, the two were in the living room, both of them safe from the seemingly unbreathable flatulence that filled the Loud House.

"Surely it can't smell worse than the raw sewage treatment plant." Clyde mentioned. "We enjoyed that, remember?"

"But it does!" Lincoln added, before Lori walked by, oblivious to the awful stench. She lifted her leg and farted loudly in front of Clyde, who gawked as his nose bled right as Lori farted. He lost consciousness when he saw the brown stain on Lori's shorts.

"Dang it, that is literally the 4th pair of shorts I've ruined!" Lori poured.

* * *

Lori browsed her panty drawer, feeling around inside it. "Leni, have you seen my blue panties? They are literally gone!"

"Maybe you threw it out. Your butt did keep barfing on it." Leni shrugged as she farted.

Lori eyed Leni. "You're not wearing it, are you?"

"After your butt barfed on it? Eww no!" Leni remarked.

Meanwhile Clyde was outside, looking around for witnesses as he held Lori's blue panties in his hands, holding them up to his face and smelling them as deeply as possible. "Ahh, the intoxicating smell of Lori's butt." The awful smell caused Clyde's manhood to-

* * *

"Dang it, I said no-" Lisa was interrupted by Lily pooping in her diaper for the 777th time that day, causing Lisa to flip out and say the D-word, cupping her mouth as Lily heard her, tooting afterward.


End file.
